TRADUCTION - Behind the Sakura Tree - Derrière le cerisier
by Uema
Summary: TRADUCTION. [jinroutohru] Tohru et Natsuno voulaient juste être seuls, à regarder la floraison des Sakura.


Traduction de "Behind the Sakura Tree" de jinroutohru.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **jinroutohru**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au roman d'horreur de l'écrivaine japonaise **Fuyumi Ono**, l'adaptation en manga est de **Ryu Fujisaki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Daume**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "TohruxNatsuno" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. n-n 

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**jinroutohru**) : Tout d'abord... Vous êtes tous aussi impressionnants ! MERCI BEAUCOUP Mystline Roulette pour la correction ! XD

J'allais inclure deux autres de mes pairing favoris (Sadafumi x Toshio et Tatsumi x Seishin), maisça serait trop long ! Et depuis le printemps a montrer le bout de son nez, je voulais ABSOLUMENT écrire cette fic !

Et maintenant, profiter ! ^_^ 

* * *

Il était temps pour les cerisiers de fleurir, et la plupart des habitants de Sotoba avaient décidé d'aller les voir. Même dans ce village pourri, il y avait de beaux événements que la nature avait créés, mais c'est seulement parce que la nature avait établi domicile autour du village. Il y avait toutes sortes d'arbres, de plantes et de fleurs.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux les laisser seuls ?" demanda Natsuno à Tohru qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Ouais... Pas de soucis, ma mère sait que nous y allons à pied." Il s'arrêta et regarda Natsuno en souriant.

Natsuno rougit et détourna les yeux, "Si tu le dis..." Tohru se mit à rire et prit la main de Natsuno.

"C'est juste pour être seul pendant un petit moment." Il commença à marcher, entraînant donc Natsuno avec lui.

Natsuno voulait aussi être seul avec Tohru, puisqu'ils étudiaient dans deux classes différentes, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, outre le fait qu'ils ont toujours été entourés par le frère et la sœur de Tohru, ou d'autres amis.

Une légère brise soufflait, délogeant plusieurs pétales de leurs branches respectives. Tohru s'arrêta et Natsuno en fit de même. Il observa son ami regarder les arbres. Le plus âgé plaça sa deuxième main horizontalement, tandis qu'un pétale tombait sur sa main.

"Les arbres sont incroyables lorsqu'ils commencent à fleurir." commenta-t-il, en regardant Natsuno en souriant, puis il se mit à rire légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demanda Natsuno, confus et un peu agacé.

Tohru libérant celle de Natsuno de l'emprise que sa main exerçait sur la sienne pour prendre des pétales tombés dans les cheveux de son ami plus jeune.

"Tu avais des pétales dans les cheveux... peut-être qu'elles t'aiment bien." Il se mit à rire.

Natsuno le foudroya du regard, auquel Tohru répondit en souriant. Natsuno remarqua que Tohru avait lui aussi un pétale sur ses cheveux et tendit la main pour le chasser. Lorsqu'il le fit, Tohru, interloqué, se tourna vers lui, et leurs deux visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le pétale tombât des cheveux de Tohru, mais Natsuno ne bougeait toujours pas, il voulait réduire à néant l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Tohru déplaça ses lèvres le premier, de plus en plus proche de celles de Natsuno, jusqu'à les effleurer.

"Cesse de me suivre !" Le cri d'une jeune fille se fit entendre, surprenant les deux adolescents. Natsuno s'éloigna de Tohru et rougit. Tohru rougissait également, préférant détourner les yeux de son "ami".

"Je suis à la recherche de Tohru, et je sais qu'il est avec Yuuki Natsuno !" Les deux adolescents reconnurent cette voix comme appartenant à Masao, et la précédente comme celle de Megumi.

Tohru s'apprêtait à marcher dans la direction des nouveaux venus. Ils savaient que c'était Masao et Megumi et il voulait les accueillir comme il se doit. Natsuno, lui, n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir. Avant que le blond fit un pas dans leur direction, Natsuno attrapa son bras et l'entraîna derrière un grand cerisier dans la direction opposée. Il le plaça alors dos au tronc de l'arbre et plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, ce que Tohru compris en hochant la tête.

Megumi et Masao pourraient être vus maintenant, mais ils ne pourraient pas les retrouver. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose grogna contre Masao, en colère et lui reprochant d'être resté avec elle.

"Merci beaucoup, maintenant j'ai perdu Yuuki-kun !"

"Je ne suis pas le seul qui crier ! Ils se sont surement enfuis à cause de toi ! " Masao poursuivit en déclara qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver Tohru à chaque fois.

Encore plus en colère, Megumi s'éloigna dans une autre direction avec Masao qui la suivait une nouvelle fois.

"Va-t'en !" cria-t-elle une seconde fois, mais Masao ne l'écoutait pas car ils ont continué à se disputer en marchant dans une direction opposée à celle où se cachaient Tohru et Natsuno.

Les deux adolescents attendaient derrière l'arbre, ils furent soulagés lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus les voix de leurs "camarades". Tohru soupira et il regarda Natsuno qui était contre lui, observant derrière le tronc pour s'assurer que Megumi et Masao n'avaient pas décidé de faire demi-tour et vérifier une nouvelle fois s'ils n'étaient pas ici.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà partis." Tohru sourit et passa son bras autour de la taille de Natsuno.

Natsuno regarda Tohru tandis que des rougeurs venaient parsemer ses joues. Il avait été tellement occupé à essayer d'éviter Megumi et Masao qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était maintenant proche de Tohru. Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de s'éloigner, Tohru avait écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de Natsuno.

Lorsque Tohru posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de Natsuno, Natsuno n'a même pas essayé de résister. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il ouvrit volontairement ses lèvres pour permettre à Tohru de prolonger leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous l'arbre Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez d'air pour respirer convenablement.

Tohru observa Natsuno s'éloigner en rougissant pour essayer de respirer, tandis que Tohru le ramenait contre lui en resserrant sa brise sur ses bras, posant par la suite son front sur son épaule.

"Je me sens si heureux maintenant..." dit-il en sentant les battements irréguliers du cœur de Natsuno contre sa poitrine.

Les lèvres de Natsuno s'étirèrent pour former un petit sourire, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Tohru.

"Je ressens la même chose..." murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position pendant quelques instants avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Ils n'oublieraient jamais ce doux moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble derrière cet arbre.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la transmettrais à l'auteur. nwn


End file.
